Boar Prime
The Boar Prime is an ancient Orokin automatic shotgun that serves as an upgraded version of the Boar. The Boar Prime further improves on the strengths of the Boar, focusing on a high rate of fire, spread, and magazine capacity, on top of improving overall damage. This gives the Boar Prime extremely high damage per second, mitigated only by the short-comings of its predecessor, with its inability to engage at range and focus targets effectively past point-blank. The Boar Prime blueprint and its components can be gathered from the Orokin Void. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High rate of fire. *High status chance. *Fully automatic. *Wide spread is ideal for fighting large crowds of weak units. *High pellet count. Disadvantages: *Damage drops off over distance. *Slow reload speed (average among shotguns). *Poor ammo economy. *Strong recoil, although manageable. *Wide spread can be ideal for crowds but this in turn lowers effective range, recommending closer combat situations. *Its most effective damage range is around 5m to 8m due to the strong recoil and wide spread. Comparisons: *Boar Prime, compared to the Boar. **Higher base damage. (117.0 vs. 96.0) ***Higher damage. (76.05 vs. 52.8) ***Slightly higher damage. (17.55 vs. 14.4) ***Slightly lower damage. (23.4 vs. 28.8) **Higher pellet count. (9 vs. 8) **Higher rate of fire. (5.8/sec vs. 5.0/sec) **Larger magazine size. (15 rounds/mag vs. 10 rounds/mag) **Higher Critical Chance. (15.0% vs. 5.0%) **Higher Critical Damage. (2.0x vs. 1.5x) **Higher Status Chance. (40.0% vs. 20.0%) Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *It is possible to reach over 100% status chance with the Boar Prime. *The original counterpart, the Boar, has been removed from the market in Update 10.4, making the Boar Prime the first Prime replacement weapon to phase out its predecessor. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 8.45 impact, 1.95 puncture, and 2.60 slash. Tips *Using the Shotgun Scavenger aura, Team Ammo Restore, and/or the Shotgun Ammo Mutation mod is highly recommended due to the weapon's high fire rate. It tends to chew through ammo quickly, especially when modded. *Despite good innate crit chance and damage values, the weak effect of critical shotgun mods will make elemental mods scale better. Trivia * It was released in Update 10, along with the Mag Prime. * Its central drum section rotates when firing (not that obvious as it is quite fast) and reloading, making it a non-static model. * The Boar Prime, along with the Dakra Prime, is specifically mentioned as being a Tenno creation, unlike other Prime items said to be created by the Orokin. Media All new primes.jpg boar-prime-orokin-derelict-defense.jpg Boar Prime Colour Customization.png|Boar Prime Colour Customization A Gay Guy Reviews Boar Prime, The 24K Steamroller Boar Prime Warframe Boar Prime Pro Buillds 4 Forma Update 13.2.4-0 Warframe Boar Prime Live Build Guide See also *Boar, the original counterpart of this shotgun. *Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. de:Boar Prime Category:Shotgun Category:Prime Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 10 Category:Weapons